militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andriyan Nikolayev
|birth_place = Shorshely, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union |death_date = |death_place = Cheboksary, Chuvashia, Russia |occupation = Pilot |rank = Major General, Soviet Air Force |selection = Air Force Group 1 |time = 21d 15h 20m |mission = Vostok 3, Soyuz 9 |insignia = |}} ]] ]] ]] Andriyan Grigoryevich Nikolayev (Chuvash and ; 5 September 1929 – 3 July 2004) was a Soviet cosmonaut. He was an ethnic Chuvash. History Nikolayev flew on two space flights: Vostok 3 (effectively becoming the third Soviet cosmonaut) and Soyuz 9. His call sign in these flights was Falcon ( ). On both, he set new endurance records for the longest time a human being had remained in orbit. He also served as backup for the Vostok 2 and Soyuz 8 missions. On 22 January 1969, Nikolayev survived an assassination attempt on Leonid Brezhnev, undertaken by a Soviet Army deserter, Viktor Ilyin. He left the cosmonaut corps on 26 January 1982. Nikolayev was also the first person to make a television broadcast from space, in August 1962. Vostok 3 was part the first dual space flight, with Pavel Popovich on Vostok 4. In the early days of space travel, it was usual to place trainee astronauts into isolation chambers to see how long they could last alone. They sat in silence unable to gauge time. Many men cracked. One cosmonaut, Andriyan Nikolayev lasted the longest - four days - and became known as the Iron Man. On 3 November 1963, he married Valentina Tereshkova, the first woman to fly in space (see Vostok 6). They had one daughter, Elena Andriyanovna (now a Doctor of Medicine), before their marriage collapsed. However, it was not until 1982 that they divorced. In 2004, Nikolayev died of a heart attack in Cheboksary, the capital of Chuvashia in Russia. A scandal ensued. His daughter, who lives in Moscow, desired that he be interred in the cemetery at Star City. The president of Chuvashia had other ideas. After a farewell ceremony in Cheboksary, Nikolayev was buried in his native village of Shorshely. He has no family living in the republic. Plans are in the works to move the body to Star City. Nikolayev was also a keen skier: :"Service in the Air Force made us strong, both physically and morally. All of us cosmonauts took up sports and PT seriously when we served in the Air Force. I know that Yuri Gagarin was fond of ice hockey. He liked to play goal keeper. Gherman Titov was a gymnastics enthusiast, Andriyan Nikolayev liked skiing, Pavel Popovich went in for weight lifting. I don't think I am wrong when I say that sports became a fixture in the life of the cosmonauts."Bykovsky quoted in Gavrilin, p26-7 Honours Andriyan Nikolayev was awarded the title of Hero of the Soviet Union (twice), Order of Lenin, Order of the Red Star, numerous medals, and foreign orders. He was also bestowed a title of the Hero of Socialist Labor of Bulgaria, Hero of Labor of Vietnam, and Hero of Mongolia. The lunar crater Nikolayev is named after him. *Hero of the Soviet Union, twice (18 August 1962, 3 July 1970) *Order of Lenin (18 August 1962) *Order of the Red Banner of Labour (15 January 1976) *Order of the Red Star (1961) *Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces of the USSR, 3rd class (30 May 1988) *Medal "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" (18 February 1991) *USSR State Prize (1981) *Pilot-Cosmonaut of the USSR *Hero of Labour (1965, Mongolia) *Order of Sukhbaatar (1965, Mongolia) *Hero of Socialist Labour (Bulgaria) *Order of Georgi Dimitrov (Bulgaria) *Order of Cyril and Methodius (Bulgaria) *Hero of Socialist Labour (Vietnam, 1962) *Order "State Banner IRR" (Hungary, 1964) *National Order of Nepal (1963) *Order of the Star of Indonesia, 2nd class *Order of the Nile (Egypt) *Honorary Citizen of the Chuvash Republic, Petrozavodsk (1980), Karaganda and Smolensk *Honoured Master of Sports of the USSR (1962) File:Soviet Union 1962-stamp Andrian Nikolayev.jpg|1962 USSR postage stamp File:USSR stamp Soyuz-9 1970 10k.jpg|1970 USSR postage stamp File:Adrian G. Nikolaiev (timbre roumain).jpg|1962 Romanian postage stamp File:1679 Science 100.jpg|1965 Hungarian postage stamp Literature *А.Г.Николаев "Космос без границ", Мускав, 1979. References *Gavrilin, Vyacheslav Sportsmen of the Soviet Union External links *Биография на сайте Люди *Электронная выставка «Андриян Николаев: Путь к звёздам» *Умер третий космонавт Андриян Николаев *Шоршелы и А. Г. Николаев *Стихотворение Андрияну Николаеву летчику-космонавту посвящается (автор Елена Светлая, г. Чебоксары) *Стихотворение про А. Г. Николаева «Чувашский космонавт» Category:1929 births Category:2004 deaths Category:1962 in spaceflight Category:1970 in spaceflight Category:Soviet cosmonauts Category:Heroes of the Soviet Union Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Recipients of the Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the USSR State Prize Category:Recipients of the Order of Sukhbaatar Category:Recipients of the Order of Georgi Dimitrov Category:Recipients of the Order of the Nile Category:Soviet Air Force generals Category:Chuvash people